Eyes
by Commander Kari
Summary: Whenever he tried to sleep, those eyes haunted him. Slash if you squint.


Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei does. If I did. Sakura wouldn't exist, and Sasuke and Naruto would live happily ever after

Pairings: Sasunaru...If you squint. XD

Author's Note: I know, Wow! I'm actually posting something. I thought you were dead! Well no. I'm alive. Very much so infact. Remember, Reviews are loved and cherished 3 And given the chance I will reply if you need me to! -squeals-

Read on. Hope you enjoy! A friend said it was a little vague..

Don't know if that's a good thing. o.O

* * *

Those eyes. 

Eyes of pure obsidian.

Whenever he tried to sleep, those eyes haunted him. Naruto would lay awake staring at the ceiling with no interest. He wouldn't close his eyes, knowing that if he did, those eyes would staring back at him. After some time his eyes would fall closed for only a moment. Before he'd snap them back open, curse his luck then turn over onto his side, staring at the singlepicture frame sitting on his bed-side table. The picture of team 7, before any of them had even heard of Orochimaru.

Every night it was like this and he was helpless against it.

Though that night was just a bit different than any of the other nights.

Naruto entered his apartment, after a long day of training with Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura. Slipping off his sandals, he took in the silence. Sighing, he made his way to his room. He yawned, pulling off his brilliant orange jacket, tossing it on the floor as he made his way to his bed. He sat down on the edge of it and tugged off his shirt. He winced, brushing his fingers against the wound on his chest where Sakura's shuriken had hit him that day.

"Damnit, I can't believe...I can't believe I let him distract me again." Naruto cursed, falling back onto his orange comforter. He could remember the look of sheer terror on the pink-haired girls face. Kakashi-Sensei even seemed sort of surprised when Naruto claimed to have not even remembered seeing the metal weapon coming his way. Sakura had explained to him that after she'd thrown it, he just stood there, his head tilted to the side, his eyes half closed. Naruto had just fallen asleep for a second. He'd let his guard down, and it had cost him a nice gash on his chest.

Naruto's sapphire orbs fell closed. But this time, they didn't open right away. His mind was instantly overcome with a dark memory that he had tried not to remember for quite sometime. It was almost like he was watching the scene in third-person. He wanted to clench his eyes shut and make it go away , but there the memory stood playing, stopping and then rewinding and starting all over again. That time before Sasuke left him for good in the Valley of the End. He could see himself trying to explain to Sasuke how he would never let Sasuke go. Never let him go to Orochimaru even if he had to break every bone in his body. He remembered the venom in Sasuke's words when he told him that he had no idea what it was like to lose someone, since he never had anyone to begin with. He could remember that scene. Almost like it was yesterday and there it was replaying over and over.

_"We suffer because of our bonds! " Sasuke screamed sending Naruto flying. "You don't know what's it's like to lose them!..You!" Naruto skidded to a halt at the base of the mountain. He looked over to the side, as Sasuke caught his breath, his blood boiling._

_"I may not understand too much about real families. But..." Naruto took a breath. "When I'm with Iruka-Sensei, Sometimes I wonder..I wonder...If that's what it feels like being with a father.." Sasuke averted his eyes, staying silent._

_"When I'm with you..." Naruto paused, looking up at Sasuke, remembering all the fights they'd had. The silence stayed with them for a moments as Sasuke stared at him. "I wonder...If that's what it's like being with a ...Brother." Naruto bit his lip. _

_"Why?" Sasuke started. Naruto gazed at him in surprise. "Why do you go this far for me?" Naruto froze. He didn't know what to say. Why did he go this far? Why did he try so hard for him?_

_"For me..." He looked as if he would cry. "It's one of the first bonds...I've ever had." He looked upward. "That's why I must stop you!" Sasuke smirked. Pulling on his hitai-ate, his sharigan flaring._

_"Come Naruto, " Sasuke told him. "I will break that bond!" _

Naruto snapped awake with a jerk, falling onto the floor in a heap. He stared lifelessly at the wooden floor boards beneath him. He clenched his fists, bringing them up to the sides of his head, flattening them against his ears. Tears welled up in his eyes as he shut them tightly, to keep them back. Sasuke's eyes flashed in his mind as they shifted into his sharigan. Those very eyes that looked to destroy him. Naruto eyes shot open. Beside him was the picture, the frame split, laying in broken glass. His treasured picture of Team 7 that had somehow fallen with him, when he dropped of his bed. His eyes wandered to the scowl on 12 year-old Sasuke's face. He reached for the picture and pressed it tightly against his chest. He curled up into a ball, letting his tears fall.

His mouth fell open, forcing the words, "Come home, Sasuke...Please..."

* * *

So there it was. Review please! 

And any critiques will be thoroughly appreciated. As long as it's true, justified, and helpful. Thank you!

Kari


End file.
